Only from Sony Wonder
Logo: We see the last part of the Sony Wonder logo squeeze in and out, then a we a rainbow screen that says Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold in white and capitalized that squeezes in, then out. Variants: Just like the 1st version, we see last part of the Sony Wonder logo, but this time, on the "Wherever Children's Videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold" screen, the letters are in yellow, and the screen is blue. There's also a cutshort variant of this logo, which just has the Sony Wonder logo. FX/SFX: The colorful background spinning and the letters. The clouds moving in the last part of the Sony Wonder logo and the transition from the Sony Wonder logo to the blue screen for the other version. For the cutshort variant, it just has the clouds moving. Music/Sounds: A disco theme ending with a dramatic trumpet flourish, accompanied by an announcer saying "Only from Sony Wonder, wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book and tape sets are sold." This theme was actually the last seconds of the song "Count with Me" from 123 Count With Me. Or sometimes the Sesame Street Harmonica credits theme, accompanied by a different announcer. On the cutshort variant, the music is a cutshort version of the last seconds of the song "Count with Me", and the announcer just says "Only from Sony Wonder." Availability: Common. Seen at the end of Elmopalooza, The Alphabet Jungle Game, The Great Numbers Game, The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, and the 1998 reprint VHS of Elmo Saves Christmas. This version later returned in 2001, starting with Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and The Wolf and ending with Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!. The other variant is seen at the end of most Sesame Street VHS releases from July 8, 1997 to February 3, 1998, and made a surprise appearance at the end of Elmo's World: Dancing, Music and Books. The cutshort variant is only seen on Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo. Scare Factor: None To high. The dramatic music now combined with the psychedelic background are bound to scare more than some people. Also, the background squeezing to black will probably give anyone scares, especially those who fear the black screen itself at the end of tapes. Low to medium for the other variant. The dramatic trumpet flourish can get to some, especially those not expecting it, but it's otherwise harmless, and those used to the theme from the tape itself should have no problem except for the background squeezing out. Low to medium for the later variant. The harmonica end theme and the announcer could scare you, but it's better than the last one. None to low for the cutshort variant, as the ending of the logo can startle you, but it's better due to the lack of the flourish. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Cloudy Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Multicolor Logos Category:1997 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2002 Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Logos that make Rabies Scare mad ass hell Category:Logos that scare rappers Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that don't scare stevediaz4567 Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that don't scare Rocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato Punches Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber Punches